


Reverence

by Rotpeach



Series: The Great Tumblr Rehoming of 2018 [46]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotpeach/pseuds/Rotpeach
Summary: You appreciate Cain's wings.





	Reverence

You catch yourself staring at Cain’s wings.

As he splays his hand on your chest, they move, flexing and shuddering, the feathers bristling against each other and making the softest of sounds. You’re not sure he even notices.

“Are you listening, pet?” he murmurs against your neck, nipping at you almost playfully. “I asked what’s on your mind. You’ve been quiet.” 

You shudder at his maddeningly light touches over your abdomen, trailing closer to your throbbing center. “Sorry. I just….”

You’re looking at them again; long, black feathers the same shade as a raven’s.  Part of you wants to reach out and touch them.

He smooths his hands over your skin, down your shoulders and collarbone. He rolls one of your nipples between his fingers, teasing it into hardness.  “Just what?” he presses.

“Just…ah!” You gasp when you feel him suddenly slip a finger inside of you, working his way in to the knuckle. He watches you squirm with a tranquil smile. “Your wings,” you manage to get out between keening whimpers, your back arching off of the bed as your hips chase his hand.

“Oh. Do you like them?” he asks, and you feel a soft gust of wind when his wings flutter, opening a little wider. You follow their shape with your eyes and he takes in your curious expression with a hint of pride on his face. “I didn’t think you’d find them interesting.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” you ask.

“I suppose you don’t have any of your own.”

You hiss at the uncomfortable stretch you feel when he puts another finger in alongside the first, thrusting them in and out of you too slowly and shallowly to be satisfying. His other hand moves along your side, caressing your body, and you hold him, digging your nails into his skin, trying to urge him on.

“Ah, but if you did have them,” he muses, and he looks thoughtful when he trails off, gaze becoming distant. His touches grow harsher, one hand gripping your hip, fingers thrusting into you deeper.

“If I did…?” you prompt.

Cain looks down at you with a quiet intensity in his eyes. For just a moment, you feel frightened, exposed in a way you’ve never been before. Then he blinks, smiles, and leans in, his breath tickling your ear. “It doesn’t matter, does it? Mortals aren’t meant to have wings.” He runs his tongue along the shell of your ear and blows against your damp skin, chuckling when you shiver. “But I do wonder. Wings say quite a bit about their bearer. I wonder what yours would say.”

You wince when he withdraws his fingers, only to go still when his nails dig into your hip and you feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. He rocks his hips and pushes in agonizingly slowly. You twist your hands in the sheets and throw your head back, panting, as he starts to move.

“They would be beautiful.”

You look up at him questioningly, certain you heard him wrong. “What…?”

He cuts you off by holding your knees back against your chest and sinking into you further. Your words turn into a whimper that he swallows with a kiss. When he pulls back, you find him watching you, studying your expression in silence. You feel his cock pulsing inside of you as he moves faster. 

“They would be beautiful,” he repeats. The smile he gives you is almost gentle.

You gasp when his next thrust sheathes him inside you completely, and you struggle to keep up with the pace he sets. You call his name desperately and he laughs, but it’s a tender, affectionate sound rather than something cruel or derisive. He holds your gaze as he brings you both closer to the edge, and you feel self-conscious and vulnerable, but you don’t want to look away.

Cain moans, and it’s your only warning before he releases inside of you. You reach climax as he rocks into you at the end of his own orgasm, muscles tensing, dragging ragged breaths from his lips. You’re eclipsed by the shadow of his wings when they stretch wide above you before they fold to rest against his back, like a bird of prey come to roost.

He leaves you achingly empty when he pulls out, resting on his side to look at you. You can’t help but ask, “You really think so?”

He doesn’t have to ask what you mean. “I know they would be.” He slides a hand down your arm, stopping at your wrist to bring your hand to his lips. “Perhaps wounded. Perhaps weary and wind-dragged, scarred by time. But they would be dignified and beautiful.”

He presses his the back of your hand to his lips and holds them there for a long moment. You wonder if he can hear your heart beating in the silence.

You wrap your arms around him and you realize how large his wings really are when they open to fold around you. You’re startled but you aren’t afraid. Cain brushes stray hair away from your sweat-soaked face and kisses your forehead. You feel for the first time not like prey, but like the other occupant of this nest, like you’re supposed to be here.

You close your eyes and imagine what it might be like to feel the tickle of soft feathers and the weight of wings at your back.

**Author's Note:**

> original tag commentary included some confusion as to how i wrote fluff about cain


End file.
